Alone through the night
by Siath Youkai
Summary: Un cauchemar récurrent. La peur toujours présente. Et son absence qui pèse... Rating T pour dimension psychologique. Rien de méchant, rien de gentil. OS très court.


**Alone through the night.**

**Auteur:** Siath Youkai

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling même si seul un nom est énoncé dans ce court (très court ) One-shot.

**Rating**: T pour la dimension psychologique même si je ne pense que ce soit très lourd tout de même

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà senti seul? Avez-vous déjà fait ce rêve bizarre, ou cauchemar selon le point v de vue, où vous vous retrouvez seul au monde, et dont le décor est soit une ville, une forêt, une gare, un centre commercial, ou même une école?

Bien entendu dans votre songe vous avez deux manières de réagir:

Soit vous aimez, soit vous flippez grave.

Certains se demandent ainsi ce qu'ils ont bu avant de dormir, d'autres se promettent d'arrêter la drogue, etc...

Seulement qu'importe nos réflexions ou toutes les promesses que l'on a beau se faire dans ce songe, cela ne nous fait pas sortir de cet état de solitude avancée dans lequel nous nous trouvons...

Alors on se met à courir, tout d'abord en de petites foulées puis sous le coup d'une singulière panique de plus en plus vite. On tente de changer les choses, même si on sait nos efforts vains et stupides. On tente d'aller toujours plus loin, on frappe à toutes les portes/fenêtres/murs/arbres que l'on voit pour essayer de faire du bruit ou de déloger quelqu'un et en finir avec cette solitude.

On court. On court toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, on tente de voir tous les recoins de notre subconscient sans réussir à trouver la moindre personne en vie, la moindre chaleur.

Pourtant, comme c'est un rêve nous revenons finalement toujours en arrière, sur nos pas ou on tourne en rond ce qui fait que nous retrouvons à nouveau au point de départ. On revient toujours au commencement du rêve. La panique ne nous a pas quittée. Elle est là, ancrée, et se fait de plus en plus lourde. Moi, mon rêve commence toujours comme ça au début.

Mais ensuite il y a quelques changements... Une chose en particulier.

Là, à l'endroit précis où ma course folle a commencé, un clone de moi-même est présent et j'ai l'impression étrange et oppressante de devenir schizophrène.

J'ai peur mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, je m'en fou. Je ne suis plus seul et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose qui malgré toute ma concentration et mon envie je n'arrive pas à faire disparaitre.

Entre nous il y a comme un mur, ou plutôt une vitre puisque j'arrive à le voir à travers. À moins que ce ne soit un miroir? Non cette dernière solution n'est pas possible...

Lorsque je pose mes mains sur la vitre nous séparant, je les aperçois.

Il y a des gens. Une grande quantité de personne entoure mon clone de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Mon clone rit avec eux, semble particulièrement heureux, puis il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un sourire suffisant qui me glace le sang. Et puis d'un coup je comprends. Je comprends qu'il se moque de moi car il a tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu: une vie parfaite entouré d'une quantité astronomique d'amis...

Alors je me mets à pleurer et je me retrouve finalement au creux de tes bras dans notre lit et je me dis que ma vie n'est pas si horrible puisque je t'ai toi.

Mais bizarrement je doute. Et je me réveille une nouvelle fois.

Je me retrouve dans cette chambre, seul et tourmenté par des démons invisibles.

Tu étais devenus mon salut dans ce monde un peu trop grand pour moi.

Tu étais mon ami entre ces hypocrites n'en voulant qu'à ma célébrité.

Tu étais mon amant qui me supportait chaque jour. Moi et mes erreurs. Moi et ces gens qui détruisaient au fur et à mesure un peu plus notre couple...

Tu étais le seul, pourtant, à savoir que ma célébrité n'était que façade. Que je ne la souhaitais pas.

Mais finalement tu es parti. Tu avais besoin d'autre chose. De quelque chose que je ne pouvais t'offrir.

Au final, en repensant à toutes notre vie commune, que ce soit à Poudlard ou après, je pense que ta haine l'a emporté sur le peu de pitié que tu avais fini par éprouver pour moi.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Même moi, de mon côté, je te haïssais quand je te baisais.

Tout, tout pour ne plus être seul et refaire ce put*** de mauvais rêve.

Et pourtant tu me manques même si en me réveillant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu n'es qu'un conn*** Draco Malfoy. Tu m'avais pourtant promis que jamais tu me laisserais vivre en paix. Que tu serais toujours là pour me pourrir la vie. J'en étais heureux. Je me disais que je ne serai plus jamais seul ainsi.

Mais où es-tu maintenant?

Où es-tu quand je meurs de trouille dans mon lit à la pensée que je suis seul face à eux? Seul face à une célébrité que je ne voulais pas?

Seul face à moi-même et mes plus sombres secrets?

* * *

**(ndA):**

J'espère que ce court petit texte vous a plu! Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ou de grammaire. Et à une prochaine fois!


End file.
